So Lucky To Have You
by park baekhyun
Summary: seorang namja dan yeoja yang baru saja bertemu saat mereka masuk sma. bersahabat dan akhirnya menjalin sebuah hubungan. namun suatu saat,ada masalah yang membuat hubungan mereka merenggang. apakah masalahnya? check this story! and dont forget to review. /all exo couples/baekyeol/baekkai/chando/


**hi. **

**selamat datang disini/? ini ff pertama ku. ga pertama juga sih udah banyak (banget) ff yg ku buat. tapi ga pernah di post. dan ini ff pertama yang aku post. karna aku masih baru,jadi maaf kalau feelnya ga dapet dan ceritanya gaje banget.**

**ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu EXO yang berjudul "Lucky" aku ga ngambil dari arti lagunya. aku cuma minjem salah satu lyrics nya aja/?**

**yaudah lah**

**dan ff ini asli dari otak ku sendiri. jadi selamat membaca!^^ **

**So Lucky To Have You**

**cast : byun baekhyun - park chanyeol - kim jongin - do kyungsoo  
**

**other cast : other exo member and silahkan cari sendiri/?**

**typo,gaje,gak sesuai EYD,OOC. **

**pair : baekyeol - baekkai - chando and other**

**rated : T**

**genre : romance**

**chapter : 1 of ?**

**ini ff switchgender. yang uke jadi perempuan. yang seme tetep jadi cowok**

**oke check it out!**

#authorPOV

Seorang namja sedang berjalan. tidak dapat di sebut dengan berjalan sebenarnya,namja ini berjalan dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang kecepatan untuk berlari. namja ini sedang tergesa-gesa karna ia terlambat di hari pertamanya sekolah. ia berjalan ( atau lebih tepatnya berlari ) dengan sekuat tenaga. gerbang sekolah sudah terlihat di depan mata. dan terlihat seorang satpam ingin segera menutup gerbang itu. namja itu mempercepat larinya. detik-detik berikutnya ia terus mempercepat larinya. ia harus sampai. ia tidak boleh merusak hari pertamanya masuk sekolah bukan? dia terus berlari dan akhirnya...

gerbangnya tertutup.

namja itu mengaturkan nafas nya yang terputus-putus itu. sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? ia tidak mungkin pulang. ia bisa di marahi oleh ibunya yang sangat kejam itu,apa lagi ini hari pertama ia masuk sekolah. mungkin bisa lebih kejam. namja itu mencari cara agar dapat memasuki sekolahnya itu tanpa melewati gerbang dan tanpa ketahuan satpam. namja itu mengedahkan pandangan nya keseluruh arah. dan terpintas lah pikiran untuk memanjat tembok sekolah. saat ia ingin memanjat terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. namja itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara,dan terlihat seorang yeoja dengan rambut coklat tua yang diikat ekor kuda. namja itu melihat yeoja itu tanpa berkedip.

yeoja itu terlihat sangat terengah-engah dan sedang menstabilkan nafasnya.

_mungkin ia terlambat seperti ku _Pikir namja itu

tanpa namja itu sadari,yeoja yang ia perhatikan sedari tadi itu sedang memperhatikannya sekarang. yeoja itu menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya yeoja itu.

namja itu yang memang sedang berada di atas tembok kaget dan langsung terjatuh tergeletak di aspal. yeoja itu kaget dan langsung menolong namja itu.

"gweanchana?" tanya yeoja itu.

"nan gweancha..."

_DEG _

_DEG_

_DEG_

Perkataan namja itu terputus karna wajah yeoja itu sangat dekat

"neomu yeppo..." katanya tanpa sadar.

yeoja tadi memerahkan wajahnya. ia berdiri karna berasa tidak enak.

"ah mianhae... namaku park chanyeol panggil saja chanyeol" kata namja itu yang ( baru kita kenal ) bernama chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan senyum khas nya. yeoja itu tersenyum sangat manis. dan lagi,detak jantung chanyeol berdetak sangat cepat.

"nama ku byun baekhyun. panggil saja baekhyun" katanya sambil tersenyum. chanyeol hanya mengangguk-ngangguk canggung.

"apa yang kau lakukan tadi di atas?" tanya baekhyun

chanyeol baru sadar jika ia terlambat dan harus mengikuti upacara selamat datang pada siswa baru. chanyeol melihat jam tangannya dan seketika langsung membesar.

"MWO? JAM 07:49? YANG BENAR SAJA. UPACARA MULAI PUKUL 08:00. KENAPA GERBANGNYA SUDAH DI TUTUP SEKARANG? SATPAMNYA BODOH ATAU BAGAIMANA?" kata chanyeol sambil menjambak rambutnya prustasi. baekhyun yang melihat hal itu menaikan alisnya.

"jadi kau memanjat tembok itu karna kau terlambat dan ingin masuk sekolah?" tanya baekhyun. chanyeol mengangguk cepat.

"kenapa kau terlambat?" tanya baekhyun

"ntar lah" baekhyun menggerutu.

_namja ini aneh. tapi lucu _pikir baekhyun

"ah ya, dan apakah kau mendapatnya kertas pemberitahuan saat kau daftar disekolah ini?" tanya baekhyun. chanyeol mengangguk.

"apa kau membacanya?" tanya baekhyun lagi. chanyeol menggeleng. baekhyun mendengus.

_surat pemberitahuan sepenting itu tidak ia baca? bodohnya._ pikir baekhyun

"harus nya kau baca. disana tertulis "gerbang sekolah akan ditutup 20 menit sebelum upacara penerimaan siswa baru di terima. namun saat sekolah akan ditutup pas bel sekolah berbunyi"" kata baekhyun. chanyeol hanya ber "oh" ria saja.

"kau sendiri? kenapa kau tau tentang hal itu dan kau tetap terlambat juga?" tanya chanyeol

"waker ku rusak jadi aku terlambat bangun" kata baekhyun.

"kenapa kau tidak meminta di bangunkan oleh orang tua mu saja?" tanya chanyeol. baekhyun terdiam. ia menunduk sedikit.

"mereka... sudah tiada. aku hanya tinggal bersama oppa-ku. namun ia sedang dinas ke london untuk melanjutkan bisnis _daddy _ku. dirumah ku juga ada ahjumma. namun ia bekerja dari pukul 9 pagi" jelas baekhyun. baekhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya. chanyeol merasa bersalah karna sudah menanyakan hal itu.

"mianhae baekhyun-ah.." baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng. dan tak lama ia tersenyum. chanyeol membalas senyumannya

"nah sekarang,apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya chanyeol. baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya sambil sesekali berfikir dan berjinjit ke arah belakang chanyeol karna chanyeol sangat tinggi. sedangkan chanyeol? ia hanya melihat gerak-gerik yeoja ( yang menurutnya ) pendek ini. lalu pandangan baekhyun tertuju pada tembok yang chanyeol panjat tadi. yeoja itu tersenyum dan langsung mengalihakan pandangannya ke arah chanyeol. chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya. baekhyun semakin tersenyum lebar.

"ayo kita panjat terbok itu seperti apa yang kau lakukan tadi. kau kan tinggi,mungkin kau dapat membantuku. aku kan juga ingin sekolah di hari pertama ku ini" kata baekhyun sambil menunjukan senyum manisnya dengan tangan menunjuk ke arah tembok yang chanyeol panjat. chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tembok yang ia panjat tadi. tembok itu setinggi 3 meter.

"kau yakin?" tanya chanyeol. baekhyun mengangguk pasti dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di bibirnya. chanyeol yang melihat wajah baekhyun itu sangat gemas. ia langsung menggenggam tangan baekhyun dan menariknya ke arah tembok itu.

_DEG_

_DEG_

_DEG_

_Ada apa ini? jantung ku kenapa? kenapa ia berdetak seperti ini? aku tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya _pikir baekhyun dan chanyeol. saat di depan tembok,chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya dan langsung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal,sedangkan baekhyun langsung memainkan ujung seragam yang ia pakai.

"uhm... baiklah,lebih baik kau duluan yang naik aku akan membantumu. tapi..." kata chanyeol dan mendongakan kepalanya. melihat ujung tembok dan baekhyun secara bergantian dan terus menerus.

"... tembok itu terlalu tinggi untuk orang pendek seperti mu. tembok itu kira-kira tingginya 3 meter. apa cara yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengangkat mu yang tingginya kurang lebih 1 meter ini ke sampai atas sana?" tanya chanyeol yang masih melihat ke arah atas tembok. baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya,ia tak suka di panggil pendek. mentang-mentang namja di samping nya ini sangat tinggi.

merasa pertanyaan nya tidak di respon,chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah baekhyun. chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya melihat baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya.

"ada apa dengan mu? kau ingin buang air?" pertanyaan bodoh chanyeol membuat baekhyun semangkin menggembungkan pipinya. baekhyun menonjok agak keras pundak chanyeol,itu membuat sang pemilik pundak meringis kesakitan.

"ya! apa yang kau lakukan? kau seorang yeoja kasar sekali... aish appo..." kata chanyeol sambil mengelus-elus pundak yang sempat di beri hadiah salam perkenalan pada yeoja yang baru ia temui beberapa menit yang lalu ini.

"ya! aku tidak pendek! jangan mentang-mentang kau tinggi kau langsung menghinaku pendek! aku tidak terima!" kata baekhyun sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya. chanyeol yang masih kesakitan lalu mendengus pelan,yeoja ini menyebalkan menurutnya.

_namun ia sangat manis... _pikir chanyeol. chanyeol langsung menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran itu dan langsung ia menatap baekhyun tajam. namun baekhyun bukannya merasa takut malah menatap chanyeol kembali dan tak kalah tajamnya. namun karna baekhyun terlalu imut,itu sangat mendominasi dengan wajah marahnya. jadi,bukannya terlihat seram malah semakin menggemaskan.

"hey jangan tunjukan wajah mu yang seperti itu. itu sangat menggemaskan kau tau? rasanya ingin ku cubit wajahmu itu. dan lagi pula kau memang pendek untuk anak kelas sma. lihat lah dirimu yang seperti anak smp itu" kata chanyeol terang-terangan.

wajah baekhyun memerah. antara malu karna dibilang menggemaskan dan marah karna di bilang pendek. baekhyun menendang tulang kering chanyeol dengan cukup keras. chanyeol pun terduduk di aspal,kaki nya terasa sangat lemas dan nyeri bekas tendangan itu. sedangkan baekhyun? antara merasa bersalah dan senang. ia sangat ingin menolong dan meminta maaf pada chanyeol,namun ia menahan hasratnya. karna ia masih kesal dengan ucapan chanyeol tadi.

"kau jadi yeoja sangat kasar! untung kau imut dan menggemaskan,aku jadi tidak dapat marah padamu" kata chanyeol sambil berusaha bangun sambil berpegangan dengan tembok. baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat,ia tak bisa menahan hasrat nya lagi untuk tidak membantu chanyeol. akhirnya ia membantu chanyeol bangun dan menaruh tangan chanyeol ke pundaknya agar ia dapat dengan mudah mengangkat chanyeol.

"mianhae..." kata baekhyun tak sadar. ia merasa bersalah juga. baru ia bertemu beberapa menit dengan namja ini ia sudah memberikan "hadiah" sebanyak 2 kali. ia mendudukan chanyeol dan menyenderkannya di tembok.

"gweanchana" kata chanyeol "sok" dingin. padahal di dalam hati ia sangat senang baekhyun membantunya.

"sekarang pukul berapa?" tanya baekhyun tiba-tiba. chanyeol yang sadar langsung melihat jam tangan hitam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. matanya langsung terbelalak kaget

"MWO? JAM 07:58? UPACARA SEBENTAR LAGI DIMULAI?! OTTOKE?" teriak chanyeol sambil menjambak rambutnya. baekhyun menutup telinganya karna teriakan chanyeol yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan itu dengan suara nya yang seperti ahjussi-ahjussi.

"jangan lah berteriak dengan suara ahjussi-ahjussimu itu. sekarang ayo kita panjat tembok itu. kau sudah dapat berdirikan?" kata baekhyun sambil menarik tangan chanyeol dengan perlahan. chanyeol mengangguk dan berdiri dengan perlahan.

"lalu? bagaimana caramu untuk naik? kalau aku mudah menaikinya karna aku tinggi. sedangkan kau..." perkataan chanyeol terputus karna melihat tatapan membunuh baekhyun. chanyeol menelan ludah dengan susah payah. bukan karna takut,karna ia sangat kaget dengan wajah baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat imut ini. dan lagi,matanya tak sengaja melihat ke arah bibir _kissable _Milik baekhyun. hingga chanyeol menelan ludah untuk ke dua kalinya.

"sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku pendek. kau ingin tidak dapat berjalan?" kata baekhyun. chanyeol menelan ludah untuk ke tiga kalinya.

"arraseo arraseo. hey kau ini jadi yeoja kasar sekali,mana ada namja yang mau bersamamu jika kau kasar seperti ini" kata chanyeol sambil membuka tas punggung yang ia pakai. baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya.

chanyeol menaruh tasnya bersender dengan tembok,lalu dia menundukan dirinya dengan kaki kiri dibiarkan dan kaki kanan sebagai tumpuhannya ( bisa ngebayangin? enggak kayaknya ). chanyeol melihat baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada. chanyeol menghembuskan nafas pelan,yeoja ini gampang sekali ngambek pikirnya. chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan baekhyun dengan perlahan. sedangkan baekhyun,ia sudah tidak menggembungkan pipinya lagi.

chanyeol kembali ke posisi awalnya tadi dan mengadahkan ke dua tangannya ke depan. baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan? kau ingin mengemis di tempat sepi seperti ini?" tanya baekhyun. chanyeol mendengus sebal. sepertinya ia harus bersabar melayani wanita ini.

"sepertinya aku harus bersabar dengan mu baekhyun-ah" kata chanyeol sambil menahan amarahnya.

"apa maksudnmu?" tanya baekhyun

"sekarang lebih baik kau lari dari sana dan lompat ke arah tangan ku dengan sebelah kaki mu itu. aku akan mendorong kaki ku agar kau dapat menaikinya" kata chanyeol tanpa menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun.

baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya menuju ke atas. ia sedikit tidak yakin dengan cara chanyeol. jika ia salah mijak itu bisa berakhir fatal baginya dan mungkin juga bagi chanyeol. baekhyun menatap chanyeol yang berada duduk di bawahnya

"tidak akan apa-apa. percaya lah padaku" chanyeol tersenyum manis. baekhyun akui,senyumannya sangat tampan. akhirnya baekhyun mengambil jarak yang kurang lebih 1 meter dan berlari perlahan. saat sudah dekat ia menaikan kaki kanannya ke telapak tangan chanyeol,saat ia sudah menginjaknya...

"Lompat!" baekhyun mengikuti ucapan chanyeol dan ia melompat,dan di berikan sedikit dorongan dari tangan chanyeol. dan akhirnya ia sudah berada di atas tembok sekolah nya. baekhyun tersenyum senang,dan sekarang ia harus menunggu chanyeol untuk menaiki temboknya.

"hey!" panggil chanyeol. baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke chanyeol yang belum menaiki tembok. tiba-tiba ada tas sport berwarna hitam pekat terlempar dari bawah,baekhyun mengambilnya dan mendekapnya pelan.

"pegangkan itu untuk ku ne. aku akan memanjat tembok ini" kata chanyeol. baekhyun mengangguk,dan ia pun melihat gerak-gerik chanyeol dari atas tembok ini.

terlihat chanyeol sedang mengambil kuda-kuda. ia mengambil kuda-kuda untuk berlari ( kalian tau kan yang seperti apa? ) lalu akhirnya ia berlari sekuat tenaga,ia melompat dan menginjak permukaan tembok yang tidak rata dan melompat kembali. dan akhirnya chanyeol sudah dapat melewati tembok itu tanpa harus menaikinya terlebih dahulu ( hey kalian dapat membayangkannya kan? )

baekhyun terbengong melihat chanyeol seperti itu. ia tidak menyangka chanyeol dapat melakukannya. baekhyun memutar badannya ke arah gedung sekolah -yang tadinya membelakanginya- dan menatap chanyeol.

"bagaimana bisa..." tanya baekhyun tak percaya. sedangkan chanyeol tersenyum senang.

"jangan dipikirkan,sekarang kau ingin turun atau ingin tetap berada di sana?" tanya chanyeol. baekhyun baru tersadar ternyata ia masih di atas. ia merenggangkan tangannya ke arah chanyeol.

"turun... bantu aku" kata baekhyun dengan suara yang terdengar chanyeol itu -sangat- imut itu. chanyeol terkekeh. chanyeol mengambil tas sportnya yang berada di pangkuan baekhyun dan memakainya lalu merentangkan tangannya ke arah baekhyun.

"turunlah..." kata chanyeol dengan lembut. dengan perlahan baekhyun turun. chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun, itu membuat keseimbangan baekhyun berkurang dan akhirnya terjatuh.

namun dengan cekatan chanyeol langsung mengangkat kaki baekhyun. dan terjadilah gendongan/? dengan gaya bridalstyle.

chanyeol menatap mata baekhyun yang tepat berada di depan wajahnya dan berjarak hanya sekitar 5cm itu. begitu pula baekhyun,ia menatap bola mata chanyeol tanpa berkedip. mereka saling terjerat dengan tatapan mata mereka masing-masing. namun tiba-tiba...

**TBC!^^~**

**hehe mianhae kalau terlalu pendek. ff ini bikinnya 2 hari/? soalnya tergantung mood. jadi mind to review? ff ini bakal di lanjut kalau peminatnya banyak. jika ga ada yang minat,terpaksa. ff ini bakalan di hapus atau gak gabakalan di lanjut^^  
**

**jadi ff ini tergantung kalian semua. jika peminatnya sedikit ya... terpaksa gak dilanjutin. oke? thanks bfr!**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW NEEEE^^~~~~**

**GOMAWO**


End file.
